The Ivory Phoenix Alliance
by LolaJude164
Summary: Voldemort has returned, and Hogwarts is unsafe. With only one option left, Dumbledore is forced to contact an old friend for help in protecting Hogwarts and the Boy who Lived. The Shinigami are coming! Set during 5th Year. Warning: Contains mild Yaoi
1. A Long Awaited Meeting

_Disclaimer:__ I own neither Harry Potter or Bleach; they belong to J.K Rowling and Tite Kubo, respectively. I also do not endorse cruelty to Owls, as they are beautiful creature, and do not suggest that anyone should act in the ways mentioned in this fic._

_AN:__ Okay, this is my first ever fanfic. I am really nervous but I hope you enjoy it. It's a crossover between Bleach and Harry Potter. I have always like crossovers between these two series but I have not seen very many featuring all my favourite characters, so I thought that I should write one. It takes place in 5th Year It contains SLASH, so if you dislike slash, you probably won't like this, even though it is very mild. I'm not sure about the frequency of updates, but because I'm off school at the moment, they shouldn't be too far between. So, for now, enjoy!_

_Warnings:__ Slash/Yaoi, bad language, cruelty to Owls_

_Pairings:__ This fanfic may contain Ikkaku/Yumichika, Renji/Rukia, Ichigo/Rukia, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Sirius, Harry/Orihime, Ishida/Luna, Draco/Yumichika and Matsumoto/Every straight male in Hogwarts. There may be more and I will add those as I get to them._

_Chapter 1: A Long Awaited Meeting_

**It was a dark night and deep inside a small grimy square in North London, chaos was brewing.**

**This area was not the type of area you would expect as a war base, but, strangely enough, that was the exact purpose that it was being used for. For, if a bystander was to walk down a small side alley, past the heavily graffitied walls, and into the large square, who's dingy houses loomed menacingly in their run-down extravagance, they would be within a few yards of a place where a great movement was taking place, where history was being made.**

**Were anyone to look closely at the houses in that street, the rather aptly named "Grimmauld Place", they would have only noticed one strange thing about the houses: that there was no No. 12. The residents of the area had long since accepted the obvious mistake, but, naturally anyone around would find it rather odd. **

**A streetlamp illuminating the overgrown square and loose cobbles flickered, and in the split-second of darkness a man had appeared, silently standing in the centre. No-one by chance glancing out of a window would have found him out of place: his dark brown and rather threadbare coat blended into the background nicely. The light caught his young but weary face, reflecting off of the flecks of silver in his brown hair, and he flinched slightly, shying away from the warm glow. The man pulled a beaten pocket watch out of his coat and glanced at it, before replacing it again, now with a determined expression on his face. Walking quickly, he made his way over to the houses, before stopping and staring at the spot where No.11 ended and No. 13 began, as if he was waiting for something.**

**As he watched, the two houses seemed to ripple, before splitting apart as another house grew between them. The yowl of a startled cat was audible, but the shabby man didn't flinch as he stepped onto the porch of a house that's rusting silver lettering declared it to be the missing No.12.**

**His pale hand paused over the bell pull, and he withdrew his hand and let it settle instead on a silver snake door-knocker, once regal, but now faded and rusting. Lifting it, and wary of what he knew would not take kindly to loud noises, he gently rapped on the door.**

**The door opened almost immediately, and he started as he looked down, further than he thought he would have to. A red-headed girl stood before him, warm brown eyes smiling up at him. He returned her smile, tiredly. She seemed to have been waiting by the door for his arrival.**

"**Hi, Professor Lupin," the girl said, her smile not dying as she let him in.**

"**Hello, Ginny. I'm here for the meeting."**

"**Oh yeah, that." Her face darkened somewhat, as if reminded of something. "Well, I guess you know where the room is, then"**

**Lupin smiled, understanding her annoyance. "I do. Thank you, Ginny."**

**Carrying on down the dark corridors of the house, past the house elf heads mounted on the wall, he stopped in front of a closed door and let himself in. A large group of people were assembled around a circular table in the centre of the room, staring at a large screen that seemed like a giant tentacled monster, growing from the wall. A few looked up as he entered, and a skinny, rugged looking man smiled warmly.**

"**Sorry I'm late," Lupin smiled, as he took a seat next to the man. A hook nosed male, greasy hair falling into his eyes, snorted, but, next to him, an extremely old man laughed, and stood up.**

"**That's quite all right, Remus," said Professor Albus Dumbledore. He gestured slightly, and all eyes in the room snapped to him. "Molly, if you would be so kind…"**

**A plump red headed witch, sitting next to an equally red headed man, stood and crossed to the door. Bringing out a long stick from her pocket she held it to the door and muttered "**_**Imperturbatus."**_

**A strange light seemed to grow around the door for a second, then died down and, satisfied, the woman made her way back to her seat.**

**Dumbledore raised his arms in welcome and smiled at everyone on the table. "My friends," he said, and he almost seemed to sing with joy. "The time has come for a historic meeting to take place." Excited whispers broke out around the table and he shushed them gently. "Please, my friends. We need to get this done. Now, as you know the threat of Lord Voldemort's…" a sharp intake of breath. "…return has finally become very real. We have a large problem at the moment, as the Ministry refuses to accept that he has indeed returned. We have a severe lack of forces on our side, even with the possible addition of the giants. The simple thing we need the most is more men."**

**He surveyed the room, his eyes twinkling. "Luckily for us," he continued, "we still have one last hope. We have not needed to contact our friends in the East for many, many years, but now it seems that it is our only chance of success. Severus, if you will."**

**The hook-nosed man took his queue and stood up from the table, sneering slightly at Lupin and the shaggy man. "Earlier today two…" he paused slightly, thinking of the extremely strange people that had visited earlier, one almost round and hairless and the other tall, thin but with what looked like **_**horns **_**protruding from his forehead. **

"**Men," he decided finally. "Two men came to headquarters in order to set up a link between here and a place known as… ahem… Soul Society. These men where what is known as **_**Shinigami **_**and set up this…" he gestured vaguely at the screen "… in order for us to be able to hold this meeting."**

**Excited whispering broke out again, and one voice could distinctly be heard over the top saying **_**"A vellytision, Molly! Oh how wondrous! Just what will these muggles come up with next!?"**_

**A tall black man with an earring spoke, his voice carrying over the din. "**_**Shinigami?**_** Albus, they're a myth! You can't seriously believe…"**

"**They are as real as you or I, Kingsley," Dumbledore said. "And they have agreed to help us. This is meeting to discuss the sending of undercover agents to Hogwarts, in order to protect the Boy Who Lived."**

"**We're trusting them with**_** Harry?**_**" Sirius Black spoke up, a frown on his face at the thought of his godson with people they didn't know. He'd seen those freaks who'd come round to set the screen up. One of them had **_**turned a crank on his head and made his eye pop out!**_** Those were **_**not**_** the sort of people he would leave his godson in the care of.**

"**Sirius," Dumbledore sighed, obviously growing weary of the topic. "These people have been allied with us for years. I would trust them with anything, and believe that they will have no trouble taking care of Harry."**

**He clapped his hands. "Now, this meeting today is to discuss the details of the sending of ten of their forces undercover at Hogwarts. This is ideal for us, as they will be in a perfect position to study the school from within, and therefore protect the students a lot better. These so-called **_**mythical**_** Shinigami…" and here he smiled slightly in Kingsley's direction, "… have kindly agreed to hold this meeting in order to determine the details of their stay here. A translation charm has been placed on this room in order for the meeting to be held without the…ahem, language problems." He glanced down at his watch, his smile growing wider as he scrutinised it. "Ah, it's time. Ladies and gentlemen, a historic moment is now upon us. The first meeting of the Shinigami-Order alliance is now in session."**

**In the chaos before Dumbledore's speech, the hook-nosed man, Snape, had silently made his way to beside the screen. His snake-like movements surprised all those who had not been paying attention, and he pressed a small button on the side of the screen.**

**The strange device crackled into life, fuzzy and grey at first, but soon growing clearer. A room came into view on the screen, as dissimilar to the room at No.12 as it was possible to be. While No.12 was cramped, and lavish in it's disarray, this room was long, with large windows, and the only piece of furniture it was a large wooden chair that was occupied by an old man. However this was not who most eyes were drawn to. Two lines of white-coated people were standing in the room, and they seemed to be comprised of some of the strangest looking people Sirius had seen in his life. The man who was closest to the screen was scratching a face that could only be described as **_**clown-like**_** with a single overly long fingernail. Only a tuft of white hair somewhere around the clown-man's waist was visible of the man next to him, and Sirius was rather reminded of an aging Gringotts goblin.**

"**Yamamoto-soutaichou," Dumbledore smiled, addressing the old man. Sirius focused and saw that the old man was rather like Dumbledore himself, but he seemed harder somehow, more battle weary and scarred. **

"**Ah, Dumbledore-san," the old man, Yamamoto nodded. "Forgive us, I fear we are running slightly late. Kyouraku-taichou, where is Ukitake?"**

"**Maa," the addressed man scratched his forehead under his large hat. Sirius smiled slightly at him; he seemed like the sort of man he could get along with. "He still isn't feeling well, but he said he was coming down. I don't know where he's gotten to."**

"**I told him to rest," piped a woman who Sirius immediately labelled "Hufflepuff". "I sent him to bed with direct orders to rest but I don't think…"**

**There was a crashing sound, and a small group made their way onto the screen, panting heavily, only one of them a white-coat. The white coated man, who reminded Sirius strongly of Remus, smiled embarrassedly, and scratched the back of his white-haired head. Sirius swore he could see spots of blood on his sleeve.**

"**Sorry I'm late. There was a slight… incident."**

**Two of the people who had entered, a small female, and a man who made Sirius think of the barman of the Hog's Head, glared heatedly at each other, before retreating into line with some people that Sirius had not noticed before. They were dressed all in black, fading into the background slightly, and had an air of light-heartedness that the white-coats did not have. Many, he noticed, were whispering to each other, and the smallest girl was chewing steadily on a tall bald man's head, drool making it even more reflective. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Kingsley wince slightly, subconsciously touching his own hairless scalp in sympathy.**

**The man who Sirius had come to think of as Mean Dumbledore, banged his large staff on the ground, silencing the whispers. "Quiet, all of you," he shouted. The hall fell silent immediately. "Please resume your place Ukitake. Now," he turned back to the screen, "Dumbledore-san, I expect you will want to get on with things.**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you very much. Everyone." and with this he addressed the whole congregation. "Today is a historic meeting. We are arranging for the first ever alliance between wizards and Shinigami. All of you present are privileged to be able to be here today."**

**One of the Shinigami, a tall strong looking man with spiky hair, snorted. Sirius suddenly felt very indignant. How dare these people mock Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time? He glared silently at the man, knowing he could see through his side of the screen.**

"**Now," Dumbledore continued, as if he had not heard the man, "This meeting is to discuss a new security measure that the Shinigami have kindly offered to provide now that Voldemort," there was a sharp intake of breath from all those in Grimmauld place, but Sirius was surprised to note that all of the Shinigami had remained silent, "has returned. They have agreed to send some of their best warriors undercover as Hogwarts, posing as regular students, in order to protect the Boy who Lived." Sirius blanched, and hoped his distrust of these people wasn't too obvious. **

"**Unfortunately," Mean Dumbledore said, "we are currently in the grips of a war ourselves. Because of this, I'm afraid I have only been able to spare ten operatives, however I am sure they will be enough to guard one boy. I am afraid I tried to rally one member from each of our thirteen divisions, but sadly only four of our divisions were willing to spare any men, so I was forced to call in some outside help."**

**The sound of voices rushing to defend themselves was deafening.**

"**Soutaichou, what about Aizen? You really can't expect…"**

"**I already have members of my division stationed around, and I really cannot spare…"**

"**You said they had to look roughly school aged, Yama-jii, and the only person I have is lovely Nanao-chan, and I really don't wanna…"**

***BANG* "Taichou, really!"**

"**Don't look at me, I've given two of my men…."**

"**You only did that to get them out of your hair…"**

"_**God, stupid old men, fighting like idiots…"**_

"_**Silence!"**_

**The hall fell silent. Sirius glanced sideways at Remus, and saw him amazed at the control the old man had over his troops.**

**Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "I think that the manner of which you got these people is irrelevant, Yamamoto-soutaichou. Now," he smiled, waving his arms once more. "Could the 10 undercover agents please step forward."**

**Immediately, there was movement on the screen, as ten figures approached the front of the hall. Sirius was slightly surprised to note that the tuft of white hair, which he had almost suspected to be a patch of rather overgrown pubic hair from the clowned faced man, was actually a very small person, with a surprisingly youthful face. He also noted the bald-headed man, now with rather painful looking teeth marks indented in his head. Sirius stared, astounded at how this man was meant to appear school aged, before suddenly being drawn towards two similarly shiny orbs, on the front of one woman's chest. Sirius found himself unable to look away, and was aware that the people on the screen were fully aware of where he was looking, but he could not bring himself to care; all he could think of was…**

"**I hope these are to your satisfaction, Dumbledore-san," Mean Dumbledore said, drawing Sirius out of his trance. He wiped at some saliva coming out of the corner of his mouth.**

"**They are quite satisfactory, thank you. I have already sent your Hogwarts lists, using our own method of communication, and I am sure you are already aware of the meeting taking place in order for you to be prepared, on August 31st****. If you could please bring the owls who delivered your letter with you, so that we are able to return them to the school."**

"**Ah," the bald man winced, glancing slightly at the slighter man next to him, who stared resolutely at his feet, smirking slightly. "Might have a bit of a problem with that one. Y'see…"**

"**Thought they was a gift," the spiky haired white-coat grunted. "An' Yachiru wanted to play. So we let our two loose, an' Yachiru caught 'em again, so we didn't wanna waste them. So we 'ad a party, to say well done ta her, for catching 'em. Only we didn't have nothin' ta eat. So we et 'em" He smiled an almost feral grin. The members of the Order of the Phoenix exchanged horrified glances**

"**Ah," Dumbledore said, his smile never faltering, as some of the Shinigami dissolved into laughter. "In that case, if you two could bring the remains of your birds, so we can properly bury them, it would be greatly appreciated. Right," he clapped his hands once more, "I think that is all we need to talk about, is that right Yamamoto-soutaichou?"**

**"I think it is, Dumbledore-san. I will send my people to meet with your agent on the 31st, and make no mistake that there will be punishment for the mistreatment of your avian agents."**

**There was a collective wince.**

**"Thank you very much, all of you, for agreeing to help us with our situation. I now end the first meeting of the Shinigami-Order alliance."**

**The screen darkened for a moment, and then went blank. Sirius, who had not noticed Snape lurking beside the screen started, and ran a finger through his hair, which was a lot cleaner than in previous years.**

**"Merlin," he grinned. "They were kinda....**_**abrasive**_**, weren't they."**

**The rest of the order, who had remained respectfully silent during the meeting, nodded, agreeing.**

**"It will be an interesting experience," Kingsley grinned.**

**"They ate the Owl." Remus seemed to still be in shock.**

**Dumbledore stood. "I have here a list of the ten Shinigami who will be undercover. There names are: Renji Abarai, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Toshirou Hitsugaya, Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ikkaku Madarame, Rangiku Matsumoto and Yasutora Sado. They be taken to Diagon Alley on August 31st, and Remus has kindly agreed to be their chaperone."**

**"I... have?"**

**"It is of the utmost importance that no one outside this room knows of our plans. This includes the children, so do not allow them to discover anything."**

**Dumbledore collected the variety of scroll on the desk and vanished them with a lazy flick of his wand.**

**"And now, the Ivory Phoenix Alliance has officially begun."**

*******

**Order members gradually trickled out of the room, Snape giving Sirius a particularly nasty look as he swept out. Mrs Weasley could be heard clanking pots and pans in the kitchen, and children were starting to reappear, stirred out of their room by the sounds of the leaving members.**

**Sirius glanced at a still slightly shell-shocked Remus across the table, the only two remaining in the room.**

**"This should be fun," he grinned at his long time friend, tipping his chair back on two legs.**

**Remus blinked.**

**"**_**They ate the Owl!"**_

*********

_**AN: **__**Well that's the first chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, it would mean so much, and as I am a new writer, I could do with any pointers you could give!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading. You are all fabulous!**_

_**Lola Jude**_

_**Next Chapter:**__** Hanatarou in Privet Drive.**_


	2. A Shinigami in Sheep's Clothing

_Disclaimer:__ I own neither Harry Potter or Bleach; they belong to J.K Rowling and Tite Kubo, respectively. _

_AN:__ I know. I'm really sorry. It's been about two months since I last updated. My computer broke down, so I had to get it fixed and couldn't write. And then I got sick, and then I went to America, which was cool and awesome, because I live in England and it's so different. And to be honest this chapter was a bitch to write, so I rewrote it a lot. Luckily I am really looking forward to the next chapter so I should be able to update faster next time._

_I've upped the rating because of bad language, and thanks to the people who let me know about the bolding. I didn't mean to do that, sorry._

_And thank you so much to all you guys who reviewed, it means a lot to me. So this chapter is dedicated to those 19 people who reviewed, __**Stormshadow13 **__(Sado is Chad's real name)__**, Lolmaster27, DonutMastr, lolelia **__(not abandoned, just me being lazy!), __**Irrelevancy, Kswolf, yami star, RmfD, DarkKitsune18, , Kurisuten-chan, girlX901, D R A G O N L I L I E S, LynnKurosaki (**__I think Yachiru looks a bit too young XD__**), , Kogoma10, 4marauders, freefal1310, and Mistytail!**_

_Hope you guys all enjoy. Sorry it's not as funny as the last one, but try to spot Matsumoto!_

_Warnings:__ Slash/Yaoi, bad language, _

_Pairings:__ This fanfic may contain Ikkaku/Yumichika, Renji/Rukia, Ichigo/Rukia, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Sirius, Harry/Orihime, Ishida/Luna, Draco/Yumichika and Matsumoto/Every straight male in Hogwarts. There may be more and I will add those as I get to them._

*******

_Chapter 2: A Shinigami in Sheep's clothing_

If a casual observer had happened to be visiting the small town of Little Whinging on this sweltering summers evening, and had taken a chance to peer into the well pruned flower bushes of Number Four, Privet Drive, they would have been surprised to see a teenage boy nestled among the azaleas. It was possible that his position was a desperate attempt to get moisture in the form of an unsuspecting housewife watering the plants, but in reality, this boy was not stupid enough to think that would actually work (as because of a hosepipe ban, the plants were just as dehydrated as he was).

This boy was Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived and saviour of the Wizarding World. Harry's head popped up out of the bush. He had been skulking under the window of his own house nearly all day, hoping to hear even the smallest bit of news about his own world. However, the Muggle news channel that his aunt and uncle had been watching for the past hour hadn't even contained the tiniest titbit of information that was of any use to him, and he had to concede defeat. Sighing, he ran a hand through his already messy black hair, and stood up, before stalking off down the street. He really needed to clear his mind.

After wandering idly for a few minutes he recognised the direction his subconscious was taking him. He was heading towards the centre of town, towards an old play-park that he remembered wanting to play in as a child. The Dursleys had hardly ever let him play, although he was sometimes allowed if Dudley had wanted to, which due to his obesity, was unlikely. And no child had wanted to be his friend, as Dudley's reputation as a bully preceded him. Ron and Hermione had been his first ever real friends.

Harry sighed, as he turned on to Magnolia Crescent. He had barely heard from his friends since the start of the holidays, despite their promise to write. Even when they had written it hadn't been anything substantial, only a few short paragraphs, and each letter was almost exactly the same. They seemed to be together, however refused to tell him anything to do with what they had been getting up to, it was almost as if he wasn't allowed to know. Even Sirius had been getting in on the act, making vague connotations as to where he was, and quickly wishing him a happy birthday.

This angered Harry, a lot. He was the Boy Who Lived. It was him who was supposed to defeat Voldemort, not Ron or Hermione, so why were people keeping things from him? _They weren't allowed to tell him..._ so that meant that it was the adults who were attempting to keep things from him... perhaps even Dumbledore himself. His blood boiled at the thought.

They were probably having lots of fun at the Burrow, with the twins and Bill, he seethed, as he stomped down Wisteria Walk. Meanwhile he was stuck on his own in Privet Drive, with only old Mrs Figg and Hedwig for miserable company. He'd been confined to the areas around his house, without the money to take a train into London, and so spent much of his time making his own entertainment, lurking behind the sweet counter at Woolworth, laughing at the completely inept new shop assistant there. He admitted it was slightly cruel to laugh at another's misfortune, but it did make him feel slightly better about his own life. Schadenfreude, indeed.

Leaping over the park fence, he made his way to the single unbroken swing, and sat down, scaring a few straggling children graphitising the rusty slide who had not yet gone home. Swinging morosely, he glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky, noting the beginnings of a fog settling around the road. Dudley was still out, he knew this much, however he did not know where, didn't care all that much, and the street was completely empty. Harry snorted. Of course it was. What sort of masochistic idiot would be out in the dark when Dudley and his gang were prowling about?

Meanwhile, while walking down Wisteria Walk, Hanatarou Yamada sneezed.

***

Night had fallen in Little Whinging. Streetlamps were the only providers of light, casting small beams over the pavement, forcing back the night shadow. It was neither too warm or too cold; the burn of summer had receded to a more pleasant warmth. Trees rustled in a slight summer breeze. One lamp flickered for a moment, before extinguishing with a slight popping noise.

A swing squeaked as Harry swung, thinking. He had been out for some time, but neither knew or cared how long it had been. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't care, they were more offended by his presence inside the house. He had always liked the feel of the streets at night; the quiet was comforting to him, and a great place to think. Harry relished in the silence and the freedom that he couldn't get while under his family's watchful eye. Rocking back and forth of the swing, Harry closed his eyes in contentment. This was just…

"OI YOU, 'OO THE FUCK DO YOU FINK YOU ARE, RUNNIN' INNA ME?"

Harry groaned, and his eyes snapped open. Sure enough, Dudley Dursley was stood in the pale glow of a streetlamp, holding a man Harry vaguely recognized as the new Woolworth clerk by the throat, the contents of a plastic carrier bag strewn across the pavement. The young man's, well only a teenager really, feet were dangling inches off the ground as he stuttered out apologies to a deaf ear, attempting to wriggle out of Dudley's vice-like grip.

"Hey Big-D," Harry called out casually, as he got up from the swing and made his way towards his larger cousin. The small male's gaze snapped instantly onto him, pleading, and Harry found himself strongly reminded of a kicked puppy. Raising his eyebrows at his cousin, in a way he hoped was filled with sarcasm, he added "Having fun tormenting?"

Dudley's piggy eyes snapped over to Harry. "Oh," he grunted, glumly. "It's you."

He turned back to his prey and shook him roughly, making the man's teeth rattle, but did not relinquish his hold.

" Who's this then, a new friend?" Harry asked, half amused, but half genuinely curious.

"Some fuckin' idiot who ran inna me, is 'oo!" Dudley grunted, levelling his best glare on the young man, who squealed in terror, and resumed his attempt to break Dudley's boxer's hold on his throat, face turning a shade of puce that Harry had only ever seen on Uncle Vernon.

"What would your mother say if she heard that language?" Harry sighed, mockingly. He was in a particularly vindictive mood today, his cousin's presence was a perfect place to vent. "Seriously though, Big-D, put the poor guy down before he chokes to death."

Dudley glared at the squirming man for a few moments, shook him one last time to hammer his point in, before abruptly letting go. The man crashed to the ground in a heap, scrambling to his knees in order to pick up his fallen shopping. Harry bent down to help, causing the man to turn bright red and shy away from Harry's hands, and Harry was astounded to note the amount of make-up sprawled across the paving stones. Dudley continued to hover in an awkward manner for a moment, before scooping up a magazine, featuring a blond woman who's breasts Harry could only describe as nature defying, and pocketed it. Harry inwardly noted his actions, and resolved to file away this point for future use.

"Fuckin' 'ad it with people giving me cheek I 'ave," Dudley muttered, visibly put out. "Don't know 'oo they fink they are, giving me lip like… WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

For Dudley had just noticed something poking out of the shopping bag, something long and thin…

"IT'S A SWORD! A FUCKIN' SWORD! 'E WAS GONNA KILL ME!"

The small young man froze.

"Dudley," Harry sighed, as the small man went from bright red to white and snatched the sword from it's place, shielding it from view. "He isn't going to kill you, you're being paranoid; seriously, just calm down." Inwardly, however, Harry was worried. His mind was screaming "Death Eater", but surely not _this guy._ If he was a Death Eater, Voldemort was getting desperate.

"'E's one of your lot, in't 'e?" Dudley hollered, his voice rising an octave. The young stranger was still kneeling, shopping in hand, staring slack jawed at the cousins, too stunned to move.

"What? You've cracked, Dud, I've never seen him before in my life!"

"Why should I believe you! You set 'im on me, di'nt ya!"

"Dudley, you're being stupid."

"Maybe he's that boy you've been talking about, Cedric or whoever!"

Harry froze. "Don't you dare talk about Cedric," he hissed.

"Why?" Dudley grinned, forgetting completely about the small boy between him and his cousin. "Is he you're boyfriend. Did he fu… DON'T YOU POINT THAT FING AT ME!"

Harry's wand remained trained right between Dudley's piggy little eyes. "TAKE IT BACK!"

"DON'T POINT THAT FING AT ME!"

"DUDLEY, TAKE IT BACK!"

"GET IT AWAY FROM…"

The streetlamp they had been standing under went out. Dudley shivered, as a feeling of coldness permeated the warm night. Frozen by terror, none of the boys moved an inch, but Harry remained alert, ready to spring into action.

Fog was beginning to build up just above the ground, much in contrast to the hot summer weather of just a few minutes ago. It pooled around the three boys' feet, shielding the shopping and the ever ominous presence of the sword from view. The wind whistled around the three boys, and the street went pitch black as each and every lamp failed.

"I… feel…cold," Dudley whispered.

It felt to the three boys as though all the lights in the world had gone out; they were incapable of seeing anything. The darkness was like a wall, preventing them from seeing the danger coming towards them. But suddenly Harry heard something, a rattling breath, wheezing, getting closer and closer, and his heart sank as he realised what was coming.

"Dudley, don't move, whatever you do," Harry murmured, forgetting completely about the other man with them. His main concern was for his cousin, who he knew, as a muggle, was in great danger from what was coming towards them. Dudley's breathing was becoming laboured, and Harry could feel a sense of dread wash over him.

The rattling noise was drawing closer and closer, air whooshing around. He could see the Dementor now. He vaguely registered the unknown boy bending slowly, feeling around in the darkness for his mysterious sword. Dudley was shaking, terrified of what was coming. The Dementor was drawing ever closer, and the sadness it caused washed over Harry; he was flung into the night of his parent's death. He could hear his mother's desperate screams; it was as though he was right there with her. His head spun with the memory.

Dudley screamed, and bolted away from Harry. The noise drew Harry out of his memories. Dudley was a Muggle, he could not see Dementors so he was unaware that…

"Dudley, stop! You're running right at it!"

Dudley collapsed to his knees at the noise, burying his head in his shaking hands. Harry saw the Dementor make it's way closer to his cousin; Dudley was cowering in fear, quaking as he felt the Dementor's rattling breath against his face. Harry had no idea where the other teen had gone, but he didn't care; only one goal was in his mind: get Dudley away.

The Dementor was bending over Dudley, and Harry could see a light coming out from Dudley, and he panicked as he realised it was his cousin's soul. With a sudden surge of power he never realised he had, Harry focused his mind on his friends, of Ron and Hermione, and Sirius, and his insides were flooded with warmth. Running forward, Harry threw himself between the Dementor and his cousin, aimed his wand right between the Dementor's eyes and screamed with all the force he could muster "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A powerful beam of light shot out of the end of Harry's wand, forming the familiar image of a majestic stag. Prongs stared down the Dementor for a single moment before charging, head bent down. It's antlers caught the Dementor in the chest, and the Dementor was thrown backwards away from Dudley's prone, shivering form. The stag reared, turned, and charged once more, but the Dementor swooped away, turning off down an alleyway, before being absorbed into the darkness.

Harry stared down the street, as if he could still see where the Dementor was, imagining it's wafting shape fleeing in terror. Prongs had vanished, taking all of his light with him, but the streetlamps were starting to come back on. He barely noted the fact he had just done underage magic, the shock of hearing his mothers voice had shaken him greatly. He was unaware of how long he had been standing there, staring into the abyss, until a soft buzzing noise made his way towards his ears. Turning slowly back towards Dudley, he saw the young man from earlier kneeling over his cousins curled up form. A blue glow illuminated his face, giving it an eerie tinge, and he looked up at Harry and smiled shyly, bag of shopping lying forgotten by his side.

Exhausted, Harry shuffled over to his cousin's side, and dropped down next to the young man. He was wary of the strange power the man was using on his cousin, He had never seen magic like that, and there did not seem to be a wand in sight. Just, what the hell was this guy?

He seemed to be focusing on Dudley's chest area. Harry was not sure what was going on, but it seemed as though the small man could see something that he, Harry, could not. Harry tried to focus on his cousin's broad chest, squinting slightly through his glasses, but no matter how hard he tried, all he managed to do was to develop a rather large headache.

The glow in the man's hands died down, as Harry rubbed his temples wearily, and Dudley moaned quietly, shying away from the touch. His eyes were still scrunched, and Harry dreaded the prospect of telling his Aunt Petunia what had happened to her Darling Diddykins.

Harry looked up, straight into the eyes of the unknown man. "What did you do to him?" he whispered.

"I healed his soul, " the man said, his high-pitched voice trembling slightly, betraying his inner nervousness. "But it's hard to heal it all in one go, and it takes a lot of rei… um…energy, so I was only able to heal part of it, and I'm afraid the rest of the soul will have to heal itself. But if you want me to," he added hastily, "I can see what I could do to finish it, I really don't…"

"It's fine," Harry interrupted, smiling warmly at the boy, in an attempt to ease his mind, as he was breathing rather rapidly. There was a rather awkward silence, punctuated only by Dudley's occasional whimper. Neither boy looked at the other; both seemed preoccupied with their own hands. "Um," Harry said, breaking the silence, and looking over at the other male. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He peered through his unruly hair at the other male, looking for the recognition of the famous name, to confirm that this male was a wizard, but there was none. The mysterious man merely smiled meekly, peering at Harry through his chin-length hair.

"Hanatarou Yamada," he said, fear still evident in his voice, but much less than before. "Um, do you need my help getting your…um, friend home?"

Harry shoulders sagged with relief, already having noticed the problem he would have with getting Dudley's hulk-like body home on his own. He opened his mouth to reply, but found that Hanatarou had already picked up his wayward shopping bag, and was hefting Dudley's bulk onto his skinny shoulder, with a look of steadfast determination in his sleepy eyes. Harry rushed to grab Dudley's other arm, and the three staggered their way down the street.

It was a strange sight, the giant, lumbering teenager moving through the shadowed streets, supported by two small boys. The three of them remained silent, save for an occasional whimper from Dudley, but Harry occasionally glanced over at the strange boy. It amazed him how his tiny frame could handle Dudley's weight so well. _He's like one of those wind up toys,_ Harry thought. _He just keeps on going._

***

The odd trio came to a halt on the doorstep of Number 4. Hanatarou released Dudley from his grip and leant him against the porch wall. Dudley did not move, still only semi-conscious. Harry was only vaguely aware of his batty old neighbour, Mrs Figg, peeking out in surprise from between the curtains of her house, next door; his focus was completely on the small boy in front of him.

"Uh, thanks for the help," Harry offered, still not quite sure what to say to his new acquaintance. Part of him wanted to invite the smaller teen in to the house, hopefully delaying the inevitable shouting match with his uncle, once he has seen the state of his son, but the other, more rational half of his mind could only think of that sword, hidden amongst the shopping. Sure, it wasn't a particularly _big_ sword, but one look at it and he would be out of the house, forever. And, while that wouldn't necessarily be a _bad _thing, it would mean he would no longer have anywhere to go, so maybe inviting a total stranger into the house wouldn't be the best idea in the world.

Hanatarou turned, already half way back down the path. "It's fine," he said, shy smile still in place. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry," he cried, and Harry was shocked to realise he looked very distressed. "I completely forgot!"

He rushed forward, and Harry inwardly wondered if he was the first to witness the sleepy-looking teen moving this fast. Stopping in front of Harry, he smiled again, digging his free hand into is pocket. "I've got something for you," he said.

He withdrew two spherical objects, brushing off the fluff from obviously having been inside his pocket a long time. Harry peered through his glasses at them and realised that they seemed to be large pills. Harry eyed them warily, taking note of the brown skulls adorning the spheres in an ominous way.

Hanatarou, however, remained smiling, seemingly unaware of Harry's sudden discomfort. "It helps," he said, passing Harry the pills. "They rejuvenate the soul. You should give one to your cousin and have the other yourself. You'll feel better."

Harry stared, dumfounded, at the smaller male. Despite having just met this teen, his instincts told him to trust the teen, but the niggling little voice of common sense was screaming at him not to be so stupid as to consume anything with a _skull_ on it.

Seeming to sense Harry extreme discomfort, Hanatarou's face took on a look of earnest. "They're completely safe. I take one every day; they give me energy. See how full of live and vitality I am?"

Harry refrained from lying.

Satisfied, Hanatarou made his way steadily down to the bottom of the path. "I guess I should go."

"I guess you should, too," Harry agreed, before internally wincing at the rudeness of his words. It had been a long day.

Hanatarou either hadn't noticed the rudeness of Harry's words or just didn't care. "I hope you're cousin gets better. Remember to give him the pill."

Harry nodded, mentally making a note to never give Dudley the pill, ever.

"Well, bye," he said.

Hanatarou smiled his lazy smile, and turned, making his way down the dimly lit street. Harry idly watched him go, walking hunched and quietly, shopping bags swinging at his side, until he disappeared into the night. Sighing, he turned back towards Dudley, still propped against the porch, and hefted the large boy over his shoulder.

Hand on the doorknob, he paused, and stared down at the pills still clasped in his hand. The skull stared back at him, almost daring him to try it. It could do _too_ much harm, could it? Harry looked down the street to where Hanatarou had disappeared to, and made up his mind.

Wincing, Harry brought the pill up to his mouth and swallowed it. He paused. Nothing happened. He vaguely tasted chocolate.

Sighing, Harry opened the door of Number Four. Maybe it was slow acting poison, he thought. After all, maybe death was preferable to the chewing out he was going to get from his aunt and uncle.

*******

_AN: __And there you go. Hopefully I'll update sooner this time XD. _

_Anyway, please review, it means a lot to me, and helps me improve a lot._

_And I need you guys' help. One of the things that annoys me about Harry Potter crossovers is how quite often all the heroes are automatically put in Gryffindor. But this means that there will be a limited number of people the characters can interact with. So I am planning on putting at least one person in every house. I've already got a definite Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, but there are four people who to me could go in more than one house. So I would like for you guys to in your review tell me which house you think, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Chad and Orihime should be in. And don't just put them all in Gryffindor, please. I'll be holding this open for the next few chapters, as I think they will be sorted in around chapter five._

_Thanks so much for reading, guys!_

_LolaJude_

_**Next Chapter:**__** Diagon Alley, Remus is harassed, Matsumoto's breasts cause a lot of trouble, Ichigo is mistaken for a member of a certain family, Hitsugaya is crushed, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika are themselves and much alcohol is snuck.**_


End file.
